Naruto: Truth or dare
by Anime-Pixie255
Summary: Naruto: truth or dare? comming soonHappy b'day Hinata! enjoy your game of truth or dare. What secrets will be revieled?


Everyone laughed after Sasuke ran to the bathroom and Naruto gagged after having to kiss, cerdecy of Kiba. It was Hinata's 14th birthday party she was having a late night party with all her friends and the girls would be staying for a sleepover, even the three sand ninja where there (A/N: Temari's not staying for the sleep over).

Naruto still gagging coughed out "I'm cough not doing that cough again!" then fell backwards.

Sasuke came back from the bathroom and said "Naruto your breath stink's like ramen!" then he sat back down in the circle "Ever herd of toothpaste?" he teased.

Naruto just sat up and smiled then said "Nope" which practically annihilated Sasuke's insult.

"I spose it's my turn now" said Garra, (A/N: Part of the dare was Naruto lost his turn) he was sitting with his legs and arms crossed. He looked at lee and said "Truth or dare?" with a blank exasperation on his face. Lee of course chose dare, a smirk appeared on Garra's face "I dare you to swap outfits with Kankuro for the remainder of the game" he said.

Kankuro's face turned pale "I have to where that?" he questioned. "Hai" replied Garra. Kankuro and Lee went to the bathroom to change cloths then Sakura said "well I'll have my turn wile we wait" she looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Truth of dare Sasuke?" she questioned. Sasuke sighed then said "Fine Truth" and folded his arms. Sakura's smile dropped a little she was hoping he'd choose dare so she could kiss him.

"Um…" she thought for a moment then she smirked and said "If you where gay who would you go out with?". Sasuke was shocked that was the last thing he was expecting.

"Um… well…" he stuttered.

"Oh spit it out!" said Tamari.

"Naruto…" he said in a soft whimper. Sakura's eye's went wide "Him?" she said. "Me?" questioned Naruto. Luckily Kankuro and Lee came in the room just then, so they took all the attention off Sasuke's weird remark. Garra burst out laughing (A/N: An evil laugh by the way) followed the rest of the gang when they walked in. Kankuro's hood was too big for Lee so it kept falling down and eventually he tripped over landing on Naruto. "Get off me!!" yelled Naruto. Once Lee had gotten of Naruto and sat back in the circle followed by Kankuro. Sasuke's eye's scanned the room for his next victim.

His eye's stopped on Neji "Truth or dare Neji?" he asked. Neji wasn't about to back down from a challenge and said "Dare, do your worst!" then smiled.

"Fine I will" replied Sasuke "I dare you to…" he paused for a dramatic effect "Use your blood line to see through Tenten's close"

"WHAT?" yelled Neji.

"You herd me" Sasuke replied. Neji looked over to Tenten and paled "Fine truth" he said.

"Oh goody" said Sasuke sarcastically "what would you do if Tenten died?" he asked

Neji gulped, now was as good as a time as ever to reveal his secret "I…I… sigh I would probably cry because I love her" Neji said.

"Well that was unexpected…" said Ino. Just the Tenten launched herself at Neji and kissed him making him fall backwards. "Get a room!" Ino continued. Neji and Tenten walked out of the room hand in hand.

"I guess I'll have Neji's turn" said Ino.

"Hang on give the turn to the birthday girl!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh fine…" replied Ino

"W-Well um I… Shino T-Truth or d-dare" Hinata stuttered.

"Alright then… Dare" replied Shino.

Hinata had a dare that wasn't mean but was still a good dare, she smiled "T-Take off y-your g-glasses" she stuttered.

"Alright but brace yourself…" everyone stared at Shino waiting for a response, he removed his glasses and… he had no eyes! It was just his eye sockets filled with various bugs. Ino screamed, Sakura and Choji fainted, Shikamaru and Hinata paled, and a similar reaction came from the rest. Shino replaced his glasses and faced Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" replied Sasuke

"How… Fitting, I dare you to wake up Sakura with mouth to mouth resusetation" said Shino.

"Oh… Crap" Said Sasuke. He moved over to Sakura and gave her the kiss of life, her eyes instantly shot open and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Now Sasuke of course couldn't resist so he gave in to secret desires and caired Sakura out of the room bridal style never breaking the now proper kiss. Now you might think that Ino and Naruto would be fuming by this time but they weren't (A/N: Hint hint nudge nudge).

"Um… I guess I'll go next" said Kankuro "Skikamaru truth or dare"

"Unlike you fools I'm not stupid enough to chose dare, I chose truth" Bragged Skikamaru.

"Ok then show off, who's your crush?" Said Kankuro with a smirk.

Skikamaru blinked then blushed and mumbled something. "I'm sorry we can't here you" said Kankuro in a mocking voice. Skikamaru's blush deepened "I-I love… I love… Ino" he said no louder that a whisper, Ino perked up and Kiba sighed "Go on you two get out of here" he said. The two looked at each other then walked out the door. Kankuro, Temari and Garra looked at the time and said they'd better be off and left to, Hinata asked then if they could take the fainted Choji and his mountain of Chip's home before they left, they said yes. So wile Kankuro and Lee changed back there outfits Garra put Choji and his Chips in a sand ball and when Kankuro was back they left.

The remainder that was left was Lee who said he had to go train, Kiba who said he had to go because he couldn't leave His dog alone too long and Shino who said there wasn't enough people to play anymore and left. This left Naruto and Hinata alone in her bedroom.

"Well I'd better go to Hina-chan" said Naruto.

Hinata grabbed his arm and stood "W-Wait! Naruto all I w-want for my birthday is y-you!" Naruto was shocked by this comment but smiled and brought Hinata into a loving kiss witch she returned with loving care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Wasn't that nice! Now please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
